Spare Me the Details
by InsaneAndHappyAboutIt
Summary: Imagine this, Loki and Bruce are lost in NY City, on Valentine's Day and the only room they find available is a couple's suite. To make matters worse, guess which Thunder God happens to stay in the next room? Get the picture yet? No? Keep reading then. XD Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M! ENJOY! X3


**Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M **

**This was a request by kimmy cakes and therefore all credit for the idea goes to her! XD I had great fun working with a naive Bruce Banner. He can be just so damn cute sometimes! (at least the way i see him...) Either way, i hope you will like it and whatever the case may be, let me know in the form of a much appreciated review! ENJOY! X3**

**Also, I do NOT own Avengers or any of the characters! **

_**Spare me the Details **_

'We are lost, are we not?' Loki raised an eyebrow at the human who shrugged his shoulders and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He didn't have to answer since the question was rhetorical. It was plain they were lost and Bruce Banner had no idea how it came to that. Then again, his knowledge of New York was as accurate as Loki's who wasn't even a citizen of Earth... It came with the decision to avoid populated area so the Big Guy wouldn't cause another disaster.

'Let's assess the damage.' Loki's voice brought him back to reality and he looked at the god of lies wearily. Of all the people to be lost with in the middle of New York... 'We do not know which way is Stark Tower.' One would think finding such a tall building would be easy but apparently it was not and neither wanted to ask for directions. 'All of the hotels are full because of...' Loki trailed off and waited for Bruce to pick up the sentence.

'St. Valentine's Day.' Loki didn't ask what that Midgardian celebration represented and Bruce didn't go into further detail.

'And you can't contact any of the other Avengers because...'

'I lost my phone.' Loki nodded his head as if just remembering that little piece of trivia while the doctor resisted the urge to face-palm. He knew something was bound to happen when Thor showed up at the Tower with Loki... That premonition only grew when Tony had the questionably genius idea to give Loki a tour of the city, now that he was helping them more than fighting them. That was a welcomed change and Bruce had to admit, the trickster was a good addition to the group though he wasn't an official Avenger and he doubted Loki would ever agree to become one. They'd been conversing about Asgardian life style, focusing on the medical aspects, and that's when Bruce must have taken a wrong turn. What had Tony been thinking, letting him wander the crowded streets?!

'Well either way, we have to find somewhere to spend the night. I have no intention of sleeping under some bridge or on a park bench.' Loki looked disgusted at the very idea and Bruce had to chuckle softly.

'You know what they say, third time's the charm.' He smiled coyly at Loki and the god returned the grin. It would be the third hotel they tried to get a place for the night and Bruce had a good feeling about it. He spotted the promising building ten minutes ago and began leading the god towards it. Loki followed, since he had no other place to go. He was quite a way from the Bifrost point by his calculation and he actually could find his way back to the Tower but he chose to give the leading reigns to Bruce instead, just to see what would happen next.

They arrived at the front gates in less than five minutes, having travelled the journey in silence. Bruce looked like he was struggling to make sense of some incredibly complicated mathematic equation, namely their situation, and Loki decided to let the man be. For the time being... The first thing the human saw were spaces in the adjacent parking lot which had the insignia of the four star hotel on the entrance. The spaces didn't necessarily mean there were rooms still available but it increased the chance of that being a valid option and Bruce was happy to grasp at the hope. He was a little surprised Loki followed him so readily... He would have expected quips, mockery and jibes at the least but the usually insufferable god seemed perfectly content to glance at his surroundings, his eyes drinking in the busy night life of NY City.

The doctor checked his wallet as they climbed the short flight of stairs leading to the main entrance which was opened and held for them by a porter. A classy place like this was not going to come cheap, but fortunately he wasn't working for free in the slums anymore. And by that he meant, he was still helping anyone who needed his assistance free of charge but Fury gave them all a considerable salary for their Avenger work. He exhaled a breath of relief when he realized he had his credit card with him, having forgotten it at the Tower on numerous occasions. It wasn't that he was a sloppy guy but having this much money which he could just carry around was new to him and he was still getting used to it. Loki looked at the small plastic card curiously but didn't say anything.

With a nod of thanks to the porter, Bruce made his way to the front desk, Loki following him with light steps as silent as a cat's. He still felt a moment of jittering dreariness every time he turned his back on the trickster but he was good at hiding his nerves. The receptionist lady was a young woman and she smiled warmly but fakely in that way which every employee tasked with greeting guests was capable of doing, but Bruce returned the smile none the less. It didn't completely hide his worry though and he prayed to whatever deity chose to listen for this hotel to have a spare room. Only for a night, that was all he was asking.

'Hello and welcome to the Black Tulip Hotel. How may I be of assistance?'

'Hello. I'd like to book a room for the night if you have one available.' Bruce resisted the urge to cross his fingers, not being a superstitious man by nature. It clashed with his love for science...

'You are in luck. We do have one last room available and it's a couple's suite.' Bruce didn't understand her meaning and looked lost until he saw Loki's smile. She turned from the god to the receptionist so fast the room began to spin.

'No, no, no, no, no. He and I are not-...We are NOT a couple.' He laughed nervously while Loki's smile morphed into an amused grin at the human's struggle to even picture that idea. Immediately, the young woman looked apologetic.

'Oh, I am so sorry! I just assumed-... I'm very sorry.'

'That's no problem.' Bruce seemed a little more in control now that the misunderstanding was cleared up and he smiled softly at Anna, if her name tag was telling the truth.

'Unfortunately, it is still the only room we have open. We're completely booked otherwise.' Loki watched with mirth as the human's face fell and he resisted the urge to smirk. Was the idea of sharing a bed really that horrifying to the man? Or was it something to do with him?... Either way, Loki saw a great opportunity for some mischief and regretted his decision to, for once, be a good boy which naturally meant he had to be on his best behaviour. Thor had made it abundantly clear that should he cause any trouble he'd take him back to Asgard. Loki didn't want to go there, not yet at least. He didn't even want to think of the place he'd called home for so many years and he was certain should he stay there he would go completely insane. He turned his attention on his surroundings, his ever vigilant eyes trained to sweep over everything with a calculating gaze, letting Bruce continue his attempts to change Anna's mind who continued to give him that apologetic shake of her head accompanied by a small smile.

It was only due to his keen sight, sharpened by years of avoiding troublesome situations, that he even spotted the disaster heading his way. He saw Thor while he was still across the road, one hand wrapped both lovingly and protectively around the shoulder of his human play thing. Loki didn't remember her name and he didn't care to either. They were heading straight for the building and, though curious, the trickster didn't waste time questioning their motives. He was certain he had a fairly good idea anyway... In a flash he was beside Bruce, startling both humans from their useless back and forth.

'We'll take it. And we are very tired so could you please hurry this along?' He was capable of being charming when he wanted to and he watched the woman blush lightly at him as she began to do his bidding. Bruce was too shocked for a moment to do much and by the time he understood what had just happened Loki already had the credit card between his fingers and was handing it to Anna with a captivating smile still playing on his lips.

'Wait!... What?-'

'Thor is heading this way and I am not in the mood to deal with him. Do you wish this building to be levelled to the ground?' He was muttering the words under his breath so Anna wouldn't hear, though she looked busy at work anyway. Bruce threw him a wide-eyed look before glancing over his shoulder just in time to see Thor reach the steps leading to the hotel entrance. When he looked back at Loki he noted the tense posture and the strained smile he was keeping on for the benefit of the receptionist and understood this was not one of his pranks but a situation he desperately wanted to avoid. He was too proud to ask for help directly but Bruce got the silent message loud and clear.

'We'll be going on ahead since we have no luggage.' Bruce quickly completed the transaction, successfully ending the transfer of money needed for one night, and scribbled his name in a messy signature. Anna barely had time to slide their key across the counter before Loki grabbed it and walked hastily away towards the elevator, having seen other guests use it and realized this was the way to their room. He heard Bruce utter a hasty apology of his own to the startled girl before he ran to catch up to him, doing the smart thing and keeping quiet. Loki's lips were set in a tight line and his eyes hardened. The elevator doors slid shut just as the main door was opened by the same porter who'd ushered them inside and he caught a glimpse of blond hair.

* * *

The room was everything one would expect a couple's suite to be. Bruce was both stunned by the luxury and horrified by the hot colour configurations but mostly horrified. He stood in the middle of the room like a statue while he drank in the king size bed, complete with flaming red sheets and a mantle of equally red rose petals, the artificial fire in the stone based mantelpiece and a small coffee table holding a stack of heart shaped chocolate boxes. There were also two empty champagne glasses on the table, positioned in front of a love-seat as red as Thor's favoured cape. The seats were frames by more heart shaped pillows, the rest placed on the bed. A door stood to one side, slightly opened, which Bruce assumed led to the bathroom. Great! They'll have to share that too!

'Well, this is...romantic.' Bruce felt himself flush at Loki's snide remark and groaned his response. The place looked like it'd been thrown up by Cupid himself! He didn't have to turn and look at the other to know Loki was smirking, clearly finding this whole embarrassing situation very amusing. The trickster moved past him and Bruce reluctantly followed, letting the door shut behind him. Well, it was only for a night anyway and it wasn't like they had a plethora of options at their disposals... The doctor sighed in defeat and took off his glasses to clean them with the end of his lavender shirt. It was a calming habit of his.

'Just so we are clear, no funny business tonight. I know it will be hard, what with me being so irresistible.' Bruce paused in his task and looked at Loki who was giving him a leering grin, one which said he wanted the exact opposite of what he spoke. Banner felt the spreading blush crawl over his skin again and he coughed to hide his discomfort. He was a genius when it came to gamma theories but when it came to that topic... His blush darkened.

'That won't be a problem...' He muttered the words under his breath but Loki heard them and quirked a curious eyebrow. Bruce was cleaning his glasses again, furiously rubbing the cloth against the glass lenses. Loki was pretty certain the optical device was already sparkling clean but he didn't say anything.

'Think about it while I take the liberty of using the shower first.' Loki grinned wickedly but Bruce didn't show any sign of having heard him. The human only realized what was happening when he heard the bathroom door close and he found himself alone in the nightmarish room. It wasn't the room itself which terrified Bruce of course but anything which hinted at the idea of physical pleasure. He felt his heart sink and pushed his glasses back over the bridge of his nose.

He was silently grateful to Loki for giving him a moment to re-collect himself. Shaking his head at his own stupid mind, he moved to the huge bed and brushed the rose petals away. Usually he would feel bad for littering and making the cleaners' job that much harder but this time a malevolent part of him found some pleasure at the thought. He knew it wasn't their fault but that didn't do much to lighten up his darkening mood. He knew he should have stayed at the Tower...The moment Tony barged into his office, effectively making him forget the equation he'd worked on the whole morning, and proposed the idea of taking a tour around New York he'd had a bad feeling. A little warning voice inside him told him things were bound to back fire somehow but he waved it away and decided to chance it. That's what he got for listening to Stark...

He plopped on the edge of the bed and sighed again. That's when he heard the sound of laughter, sweet and soft. He turned his head towards the sound and came face to face with the wall behind the bedpost. At least his neighbours were having a good time... He could only hope they weren't the loud type because he wasn't ignorant enough not to have a vague idea about the activity the two strangers would engage in later that night. This was a hotel after all and it was St. Valentine's... He groaned again as his thoughts moved to the subject of sex once more. No! He was not going to wallow in self-pity, especially when Loki was his roommate! He decided on a distraction instead and opened the drawers of the small nightstand beside the bed only to smack it back shut and re-start his battle with the incriminating blush. He'd only taken a peek, before his brain registered what it was seeing, but it had been enough to notice the condoms, the lubricant and the cover of a magazine which advertised toys not of the PG rated sort.

Something told him this was going to be a really long night and he let himself fall backwards across the bed sheets, his eyes fixing on the ceiling as if willing it to yield a last minute escape route. He heard more soft laughter from the other room and pointedly ignored it. The sound had to belong to a woman and, though he was practically a stranger on the subject, Bruce was sure it sounded lower than before. Dare he say, more forced which made him think it was only going to get louder. And soon...

'Should you really look that defenceless with the god of mischief around?' Bruce nearly jumped out of his skin, sitting up so fast his head spun. He'd actually forgotten about Loki for a split second and he couldn't remember hearing the shower stop. He held back a shudder at the realization it would have taken the ex-villain a moment to sneak up behind him and break his neck. He was well aware of his and Thor's capability as warriors, having studied some basic Norse mythology back in collage, and he'd even been a first seat spectator to the live show... But... Was Loki wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, hanging low down his hipbones?

'Should I be on my guard?' Bruce had to fight the impulse to rake the pale flesh in front of him with his eyes. He wasn't a completely blind fool. He could recognise, even if only to himself, that Loki was quite the looker... Bruce wasn't sure of he was gay or not or simply craving flesh full stop but he couldn't deny the knot of arousal twisting inside his gut. He fought it down and silently prayed Loki would put on some clothes... Soon!

'With me, one should always be on their guard.' Loki had a strange smile on his lips, one that implied he was joking but alluded to seriousness at the same time. Bruce found himself trying to decipher the true meaning behind the trickster's words and watched distractedly as Loki stepped towards him. By the time his brain caught up with the facts it was too late to scurry away without looking like he was afraid, which in actuality he very much was. There was something predatorily in the dark green eyes studding him and he wasn't a particular fan of being the prey.

'Loki, what are you planning?' The god was a step away from him and Bruce nearly let loose a breath of relief when Loki stopped. Maybe a direct approach was best. He had a vague idea where the other man was leading with all this near-naked cornering and he supposed the truth had to come out sooner or later... The irony of this most secret truth about him being discovered by the god of lies was not lost to him.

'I should think it was pretty obvious, especially to someone who is supposedly one of the brightest minds Midgard has to offer. Have I been too settle?' Loki smirked and closed the last step between them, straddling the doctor's legs before he could object further. Banner gasped, his eyes widening in alarm. Fortunately, Loki seemed content to stay perched, one knee on either side of Bruce's thigh, and watch the panicking human.

'Loki you do not want to do this. Believe me.' Bruce felt his heart drum a tattoo against his ribcage. Even this low level of intimacy was something painfully acute for his starving body. He wanted nothing more than to give into it and take what Loki was offering him but he grasped the sheets under his fingers with desperate conviction instead. He could not, under any circumstances, give into his lust or...

'Oh but I think I do.' Loki gently pulled the glasses away from Bruce's face, his fingertips not-so-accidentally brushing along the human's cheek. 'Why so scared anyway? It isn't like this is your first time.' Loki chuckled softly but when the human kept silent he arched an eyebrow and fell silent. 'Is it?' The darkening blush was answer enough and Loki chuckled as much in amusement as in surprise. 'Well that is unexpected...You're as rare as a unicorn.' Banner frowned in annoyance and nearly threw Loki off of him but the god noticed his predicament and quickly stifled his laughter.

'It's not what you think. My...condition makes any loss of control dangerous.' Banner felt his heart sink, the touch of self-pity pulling it down, and looked to the side while waiting for Loki to leave. Surely now that he had this fresh batch of teasing material he would leave him alone but the weight on his thighs didn't move. He looked back at Loki who was studding him curiously, a grin back on his thin lips.

'You poor thing. But what if I can change that? What if I can subdue the beast for tonight? What would you do then?' The doctor widened his eyes, unable to mask his surprise. What could Loki possibly do to hold back the big guy? And why wasn't he more troubled by the idea that his enemy, currently their ally but still as reliable as a sly fox, _had_ the ability to supress him?

'You can't...' But even to his own ears he sounded uncertain. Loki was a liar, that much was known from Medieval Times, but he sounded damn certain of himself. And he surely wasn't stupid enough to risk an encounter with the Hulk after their last run-in...

'You're forgetting I've been alive for centuries. You and your assembly of friends-' He did roll his eyes at that. '-think you know what I am capable of but you've barely scraped the surface. I know secrets which could end entire worlds. Let me share a secret with you.' Loki leaned in close, his lips brushing Bruce's earlobe. 'The only reason you won was because I let you.' He pulled back again and as much as Bruce wanted to say Loki was just being a sore loser, a part of him knew he was telling the truth. Suddenly the realization that he was alone with Loki, who was dangerously close to a psychopathic killer, hit him and he swallowed down his dread. He had to stay clam or he was going to cause a disaster. 'Therefore, if I say I can soothe the beast then you will just have to trust me.'

'I'm not sure I can do that...' Bruce became aware of Loki's scent and his eyes fell to the other's inviting lips before he caught himself and looked away. He desperately wished for Loki to move away, at least a little. He leaned back to distance himself, supporting his weight on his arms, but Loki followed him with a knowing smile stretching his lips.

'You speak as if you have a choice in the matter.' Loki pressed his lips to Bruce's before the other had a chance to speak and in an instant the Avenger realized he'd unconsciously backed himself into a corner by his own volition. He couldn't move to escape the kiss, Loki's hands holding his head securely but surprisingly gently. He froze, allowing Loki free reign of his mouth, but when the trickster's tongue swam inside his mouth like a darting eel he snapped back into awareness only to realize there was no way of stopping this. He felt the skilled tongue twist around his and move along his teeth, mapping every single one individually. The intruder felt inhumanely cold and it was soothing like ice on a burn. Bruce felt his heart pick up the pace and he couldn't hold it back with sheer will power alone anymore. Fear washed over him and he found the strength to flex his muscles and lift himself up into a sitting position, pushing Loki off of him. The trickster was forced to reach for his shoulder or go crashing to the floor.

'Stop! You don't understand what you're doing. If I lose control here, in the middle of New York, I could kill...' Bruce fell silent, the horrific thought too much to bear. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing, feeling himself calm down.

'You will not lose control. Remember that I am the closest thing to you and would be in the most imminent danger should you turn all green and mean. Do you really see me as the reckless type? That's Thor's forte, not mine.' Speaking off, Bruce was too distracted to notice, but Loki heard the moan of arousal from the other room. A dangerous green flashed in his eyes but it was only for a second and the human didn't see it. He realized their neighbours were Thor and his human play thing while in the shower. He'd heard them talk and there was no wall in the universe which could dull that thundering laugh of his supposed brother. Well there was no way in Hel he was going to wait around while forced to listen to Thor's groans of ecstasy. He'd been forced to do that too many times while in Asgard and the future kind brought a new maiden to his bed almost every night. Only this time, he had a human toy of himself and he was going to have great fun with this one...

'How are you going to stop me? How could you possibly stop something which I couldn't after years of trying?' Bruce was breathing a little heavily, weather from frustration born out of unspent lust or unspent anger was anyone's guess.

'The other comes out when he thinks you are in dangers, correct?' Bruce nodded slowly. He wished he could communicate with the Hulk and teach him the difference between a dangerous situation and just a normal human heart racing situation. 'In that case all I have to do is convince him you are safe. Have you ever been hypnotised?' Bruce had actually. It was one of the first things he'd tried in order to communicate with his other self but as soon as he went into a trance he lost control and he woke up in the middle of a ruin which had been a clinic a few minutes earlier. He shuddered at the memory, something which was not lost to Loki. 'Let me rephrase that. Have you ever been hypnotised by a powerful sorcerer from a different world?' That he had not...

'How do you know this is going to work?' Was he honestly considering this?... Was that such a bad thing? He couldn't deny that he was starving for the touch of another and Loki's insistence was making him reckless.

'If you feel it doesn't then we can stop.' But Loki knew damn well once Bruce opened that door there was no way he would stop, not after waiting all that time. Perhaps it was cruel of him to show the human what he was missing out on but he hoped the man would see it as a kind gift instead...

'Why me?' Banner looked into Loki's eyes and the trickster wondered if the other was purposefully finding excuses to postpone the inevitable.

'Because I find you interesting and-' He pushed against Banner's shoulders suddenly, forcing him to fall on his back and Loki was on top of him. '-I've had my eyes on you since the first moment we met.' Bruce had a flashback of Loki walking past and making eye contact with him while he was being led down the S.H.I.E.L.D. airship's hall to his prison of enforced glass. He remembered Loki's smirk. He'd always assumed it was because the Hulk featured in his destructive scenario but now he thought maybe there was more to it...

Bruce wanted to ask more questions, to make sure this was really safe, but Loki seemed to think talking time was over. As soon as the doctor made the mistake of opening his mouth, he found it occupied by the trickster's tongue once more and this time the full pleasure brought on by the action washed over him. He decided to do something which he hoped, to whatever deity chose to watch over him, would not backfire. He gave into his recklessness and shut away his fear in a small little box which he his somewhere at the back of his mind. He prayed Loki really did know what he was doing and really had the power to stop him even if that could still backfire at a later date when they would meet on the battlefield.

The tongue rubbing against his began moving slowly away and Bruce realized Loki wanted him to follow. Coyly, he pushed his own tongue inside the trickster's mouth and copied what the other had taught him. He found it was even better to be part of the action than to simply lay there and take it like a stiff corpse. The kiss became a playful battle for dominance and Bruce moved his hands up and down the other's exposed back, not altogether surprised to find the rest of Loki as strangely cold as his tongue. The scientist side of him would have loved to find out just how Loki's body worked but he waved that thought away almost immediately. If it didn't involve Gamma energy then he was not right for the job.

He felt the other guy wake up and he gasped. The adrenaline like rush coursed through his veins and his eyes flew open, sure they were a Gamma green in colour, only to meet Loki's certain ones. He looked into them, his expression one of pure panic, but the more he looked the calmer he became. He didn't know how Loki did it but he felt the adrenaline retreat and the Hulk become drowsy. He sighed with relief and once more locked away the fear of the implications in that small box inside his mind. There would be time for that later...

'See? I told you I can-' Loki yelped in surprise when Bruce grabbed his waist and suddenly reversed their positions. He didn't expect for the kind human doctor who behaved like such a push-over to have such a hungry look in his eyes. Loki found himself biting his lower lip and his chest rose and fell heavily with each slightly more laboured breath. Banner on the other hand realized he didn't know what to do next. His hesitancy flickered across his face for only a split second but that was enough and Loki twisted his leg around the human's waist to flip them over for a second time. This time Bruce fought down the desire to take charge, or at least held it in check until later...

'You are very eager. I like that.' Loki nipped playfully at Bruce's jawline. 'But for now, let me make you feel like you've reached Valhalla. I am quite good at that.' Loki was quite proud of his abilities as a lover, not that Bruce had much to compare him to...

'Why do I get the feeling this is a bad idea?' Perhaps because he was about to have sex with the man who tried to conquer the whole of Earth. Or because he was about to have sex with a man who wasn't even human. Or because he was about to have sex full stop. Loki's response was a reverberating smirk as he continued to lick along the jaw, kissing down the human's throat. He could feel the hectic pulse rushing beneath his tongue and it excited him like nothing else. Loki wasn't sure how long the subduing spell would last or how far he could push the human but should things turn out for the worst it would be quite the trick. Either way it was a win, win situation for him. When he reached the neckline of Banner's lavender shirt, he stopped and rose up to look at the confused human.

'This isn't very fair... Here I am naked while you're still wearing all your layers. Certainly not fair. But we can change that.' Loki smirked mischievously and Bruce had a second to arch his eyebrow before he found himself stark naked. He glanced at his own body, unable to believe his sense of touch, but his eyes only proved what he already knew. His eyes darted to one of the armchairs a little way off and noticed a heap of discarded clothes. He recognised the lavender shirt. 'That's much better.' The comment brought his attention back to Loki and a blush began to colour his cheeks. Without his clothes he felt fully exposed and the way Loki was raking him with his curious green eyes made his mouth go dry. He just then realized Loki's towel was missing as well, probably lost sometime during their earlier skirmish. He could feel the other's privates rubbing against him where Loki straddled him and he wished he could grab some water to cool down. His heart was drumming and every beat filled him with excitement as well as anxiety. Yet, the big guy held back.

Loki noted the blush blooming on the human's cheeks and crawling over his neck like ivy. It made him all the tastier looking... He wondered how much cuter the man could get after he was done with him. He grinned his Cheshire Cat grin at the thought. Now that there were no longer any obstacles in his way, Loki was free to continue trailing kisses down Banner's upper body, taking the time to tease the sensitive nipples with his tongue. The response was very pleasing indeed and he bit softly on the pink flesh, sucking it into his mouth before licking circles around it. Bruce arched his spine, swept by the wave of undeniable pleasure. He didn't know if every man was as sensitive or if it was just his lack of being touch which made him so susceptible. And he didn't much care either.

Satisfied with the state Bruce was reduced to, Loki descended even lower, his hands moving along the ribs while his mouth left wet kisses down the centreline of the man's stomach. Reflexively, Bruce parted his legs slightly, making room for the other, when Loki's mouth reached his pelvis. He managed to raise his upper body on his elbows so he could look down at Loki and the trickster smirked up at him. Right before he bent his head and ran his tongue along the length of the human's engorged member. Bruce's eyes widened impossibly wide and he groaned. He forgot how good that felt, having not been touched there since the Gamma accident. He wasn't even able to masturbate without risking going into a frenzy and destroying an entire city! To have a tongue, a clearly skilled one at that, tracing his manhood with languid strokes was oh so many dreams coming true.

Loki had to place his hands on the human's hips to hold him down and even so the bucking hips send tremors reverberating through his tongue. He was perfectly content with teasing the man, slowly driving him insane, but he decided to take pity on the doctor just this once and allowed the member to slide inside his mouth until it hit the back of his throat. He did this before with a human, back when he was veneered and feared and denied nothing. He remembered liking the feel of human flesh. He liked the heat which he naturally lacked and Bruce was generating quite a large amount of that fire. Enough to make him melt. The trickster began bobbing his head, moving his tongue up and down the length to bring Bruce to new heights of pleasure. From the corner of his eye he saw the way the human fisted the bed sheets with desperation, bunching them between his fingers as if ready to tear them apart, and he understood the silent message.

Bruce knew he was about to spill, every part of his body going taunt like the string on Hawkeye's bow. He opened his mouth to warn Loki but all he managed was a low groan and then he was falling backwards, his head hitting the plush pillows. He felt his climax wash over him and he gasped for breath. He hadn't felt that in years and damn it of he hadn't missed the feeling! His laboured breathing began to calm down and he glanced down, his limbs still too boneless to allow him to sit up, only to see Loki's amused look. He noticed a milky substance trailing from the corner of the trickster's mouth and he coloured when he realized he'd released inside the cool mouth.

'That was faster than I thought. I guess I really am that good.' Loki swiped his thumb over the trailing seed and wiped his face clean, happy to see the human's cheeks heat up again. He allowed Bruce a few moments' repose while he nipped and kissed his flat stomach. He liked that the human wasn't all muscles and fibres like his brother and virtually every man in Asgard that was considered worthwhile. He preferred the lithe, fast ones and it was clear Bruce was more used to running than fighting. Likes attract...

'I haven't...done that in a while...' Bruce coughed to mask his embarrassment but the traitorous blush gave him away. A second later Loki crawled back up to look down at him, a soft laugh rumbling through him, and Bruce was momentarily lost in the intensity of the intelligent green orbs. He always thought the villain's eyes would be cold and cruel but they were surprisingly, dare he say it, human. They were deep, complex pools full of contradictory emotions, just like every creature capable of conscious thought. Maybe the guy really was capable of change... Maybe he did deserve a second chance...

'I would have never guessed.' Bruce had to roll his eyes at that and a small smile began to appear on his own lips. 'But I sincerely hope you know what comes next.' Bruce may have been a virgin but he wasn't completely ignorant on the subject! He knew what went where, but that was pretty much the extent of his knowledge...

'I...do...I know the basics.' Loki had to smile at the human's honesty. Had it been him, he would have pretended otherwise and hoped for the best. He was a firm believer of asking for forgiveness rather than permission.

'I suppose that will have to do.' Loki looked at the drawers placed conveniently beside the bed, guessing that if there was any lubricant in the room it would be in one of the two drawers. Banner read his mind and swallowed drily when he remembered the sex toys catalogue...

'Second drawer.' Loki arched an eyebrow at Bruce who suddenly found the ceiling very interesting, but he reached for the suggested drawer and slid it open. He grinned when he spotted the lubricant and the condoms and understood why Bruce was so embarrassed when he saw the cover of the magazine. Material to tease the doctor about later, not that there was a shortage of that. When he returned back on top of the human, Bruce was once more watching him, a part of him very relieved to see Loki had no interest in the contents of the magazine. The trickster left the condom to the side and held the small tube in between finger and thumb. He didn't much care about the human protection but he knew it would set the other man's mind at ease.

'Do you want to do it or do you want to watch?' Bruce flicked his gaze from the lubricant to Loki to the lubricant again until sense dawned on him. His answer surprised him.

'I want to do it.' Loki smirked and moved back so Bruce could sit up and they shared another passionate kiss before the trickster moved to lie on the bed. He spread his legs widely, displaying himself for Bruce's viewing pleasure, and beckoned for the human to come closer. The Avenger did as he was told shyly and eagerly at the same time, though that combination of emotions didn't make much logical sense.

'Use a generous amount. I'll talk you through it so don't worry.' Bruce unscrewed the lid and dipped his fingers in the soft substance. It sort of felt like hand lotion and it had a sweet fragrance. Loki nodded approvingly and reached for his wrist. He guided the human's hand to his entrance, Bruce gawking at his own hand as if unable to believe what it was about to do. 'Push in slowly, to start off anyway.' They made eye contact and Bruce began thinking he should have chosen to watch instead... He was certain Loki was the sort of guy who would put on a good show.

With his heart between his teeth, he pressed his index finger to the trickster's tunnel and began pushing inside, watching as the digit was swallowed inch by inch. Before he knew it, he was knuckle deep inside Loki and a soft moan drifted to his ears. His tongue became heavy in his mouth when he saw the lustful expression on Loki's face. His hand began to move independently, moving in and out of the entrance, slowly. Each time he pressed the digit back inside the cool enclosure Loki's breathing became a little more laboured, his skin heated a little bit more and his eyes became a little more dilated.

'Add a second one... Go faster...' Loki was finding it more difficult to speak without having to gasp for air. That struggle became even more difficult when Bruce followed his advice and two fingers thrust in and out of him simultaneously. 'Faster.' The human increased his pace again, mesmerised by Loki's ecstatic expressions. The usually neat strands of raven black hair flew around Loki's face frantically and the dishevelled look send a pang of desire straight to Bruce's southern regions. He could feel the muscle loosening around him and he knew Loki wanted him to add the next digit before he asked. He received a wanton buck of the trickster's hips in reply. 'I'm ready...' Loki hated saying it because he knew it meant the loss of the fingers and a moment later Bruce withdrew his hand. He bit back his whine because he knew it was only an intermission to the next act, the final act and the best one yet.

Loki's eyes were half-lidded, the heat across his skin quickly becoming irritating, but he noticed Bruce slipping on the condom and resisted the urge to attack the human. He realized someone was moaning in the other room and a moment later remembered who occupied said room. Well, whatever Thor was doing seemed to please his wench greatly. Come to think of it, Loki still didn't know her name. He was sure Thor mentioned it but Hel if he bothered remembering it.

The feel of arms on his hips helped him re-focus his attention. It seemed the shy human became a little more daring and Loki couldn't help taking some credit for that. Bruce moved closer to him, edging between the welcoming legs, and Loki bit his lip once more. He hadn't lied about the interest he held for the human and, since he was being so honest, the man featured in quite a few of his more mature themed dreams... He was glad he decided to keep silent about knowing the way back to the Stark Tower. Lips met and Bruce felt his entire body move towards Loki, like a magnet drawn to metal, and he gasped for breath as he slowly buried himself inside the tight warmth. This part of Loki seemed to be heating up, or maybe it was Bruce's own heat he felt, either way it was a sensation he won't soon forget.

The continuously cautious part of Banner warned him to be vigilant. Whatever Loki did worked so far to keep the Hulk in check but all hell could still break loose. Unfortunately for him, Loki easily noticed his distraction and he wasn't happy. He demanded all of the human's attention and he was the type who got what he wanted, one way or another. Before Bruce even realized what was what, he was on his back, staring at the ceiling with wide eyes. He felt Loki's weight on him and looked just in time to see the trickster lower himself, re-connecting their bodies and making him catch his breath.

Loki considered teasing the other man, perfectly aware he held all the cards, but then another moan drifted to his ears from the other room. This one was louder and followed by another almost immediately. He ground his teeth in annoyance and channelled it into the movement of his body. He decided on a fast pace from the very start, the hot human organ burning him from the inside out. Hands settled on his hips but he pressed them into the sheets, determined to dictate the pace without interference. He didn't hold back his noises of pleasure, his wanton moans drowning out the sound of their neighbours. He wondered if Thor would hear him, and if so, he wondered if Thor would recognize him... He moaned louder, throwing his head back while placing his palms flat against the human's abdomen. He could tell Bruce was having the time of his life, whatever distracted him before forgotten. The god of lies allowed himself to get carried away as well and he intertwined their fingers, establishing another connection between their bodies.

The world around them began to drift away and both men saw only the other. Bruce sat up suddenly, his arms twisting around Loki's waist to hold him from being thrown off. Their mouths sought each other and their tongues lashed eagerly at each other, Loki not pausing his rhythm for an instant. Bruce helped him reach a new speed by bucking his own hips, driving his member deeper inside the other man, ramming into the pleasure sensors harder and making Loki lose all manner of control over his larynx. The room was filled with the combined sounds of Loki's moans, yells for more, Banner's groans, the sound of their bodies rocking against each other and the bed bumping against the wall. Something fell from the top of the nightstand and broke but neither gave a tiny rat's ass.

Loki could feel himself reaching his climax, he could feel himself treading the edge of the cliff, and he forcefully pushed Bruce back down. He rode the human like he was a young stallion who needed taming, each one of his movements met by a precise upwards thrust of Banner's hips. At that punishing pace they didn't last long and Loki felt the body below him go still and taunt as the force of the pleasure hit it. It was the last thing the trickster registered before he figuratively tripped over his own feet and plunged head first into the ocean of his own completion. His tired body fell on top of Bruce's, ragged breath after ragged breath rushing into his lungs. He sighed in contentment at the feel of Bruce's chest rising and falling under him and the powerful sound of his beating heart. It had been a while since he had a chance to be intimate with someone. He missed the comfort of it. World domination didn't allow a lot of free time, shockingly...

Their moment of peace was shattered by the ringing of a phone and Loki groaned in annoyance. A second later he was calmed by Bruce's hand running up his back and through his wet hair while the human reached for the hotel phone beside the bed. He also noticed the thing which broke earlier was one of the red lamps set on the edge of the small table...He was going to have to pay for that later.

'Hello?' Loki didn't show any signs of moving anytime soon and frankly Bruce didn't want him to either. Nothing could bring him down that night.

'Yes, I'm sorry to disturb you sir but we have been getting...noise complaints from the other floor occupants. Would you mind keeping it down a little? Again, sorry for the disturbance.' The flustered girl on the line clearly knew what the noise complains implied and she was clearly uncomfortable. In a flash Bruce felt the blush rush into his cheeks and he shut his eyes tightly in embarrassment.

'I am so very sorry. We will and ...thank you for bringing that to our attention...' He was just grateful that nobody would recognise him. In a moment of clear thinking he vowed to throw himself out the window rather than risk running into Thor. Things were quiet on the other side of the wall as well and Bruce couldn't help wondering if they inevitably ruined the other two's night. Well, Loki did it on purpose but Bruce had no way of knowing that...

'It's no trouble. Have a nice stay.' The words were spoken in a torrent and Bruce guessed the receptionist lady was very glad when she was able to end the call. She wasn't the only one...

'Were we being a little too loud?' Loki was grinning up at him in a way which could only be described as conspiratorially.

'You heard the conversation...' Bruce placed the phone back in its place and ran a hand over his face. He was still basking in the last remains of the afterglow and even that piece of awkwardness couldn't sour that.

'The night is still young and the spell seems to be holding... I'd advise you to take advantage of this while you still can.' Loki looked smugly at him before leaving the bed and heading to the bathroom. 'Thanks to you I have to clean up again. You should make it up to me somehow.' Loki threw him a smirk over his shoulder and Bruce caught the daring look in his emerald eyes. The trickster disappeared behind the door and then Bruce heard the sound of running water. He sat motionless for one full minute before he followed the other man.

* * *

**Thank You very much for the read! Hope it was a fun trip and i'll humbly remind you about that review. XD **

**HAVE A LOVELY DAY! **


End file.
